My Little Pony: Nightmare Night Fiasco
by master281455
Summary: My first MLP. Oogie Boogie comes to town with the idea of taking over. Can our heroes stop him or will he turn Equestria into his new Oogie town.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I Don't own anything just the idea of the story. R&R

It was a few days since Jack Skellington had stopped Oogie Boogie from taking over Halloween Town and turning the holiday into Bug Day. Oogie was in his lair rolling his dice while silently fuming after his defeat by the Pumpkin King. He'd already taken out his anger on his Oogie Boys, who were treating their wounds. Oogie looked at the citizen he'd captured who was strapped to a metal slab above a bubbling pot of lava. Oogie rolled his dice and then pulled a lever the same number as the dice sending the citizen into the lava. Oogie burst out laughing while the citizen turned to food.

Oogie walked away from the now cooking citizen and began thinking again about his problem. It was obvious that Bone-man was going to be a problem without some serious fire power to take him. He still had his insect army and he'd read about how to create an army of skeletons and ghosts. Maybe it wasn't his minions but the town. Oogie chuckled as a plan began to form about how to take another town and then Halloween town.

Oogie walked over to the boiling lava and pulled out a number of liquids he'd stolen of the witches. He mixed them with his mixer and a faint picture began forming of a distant land that was of a simple Cul-De-Sac. Oogie looked but shook his head and then a mega city with T shaped building appeared but again Oogie shook his head. This went on for a few minutes when he landed on a place that looked like a large country filled with different towns and woods. Oogie zoomed the picture in so that he could see the inhabitants. Oogie saw who was populating the land and began laughing as his snake tongue appeared. Oogie looked at the lands name and walked away to his central podium which appeared over the lava pool.

"BOYS!" screamed Oogie through a metal chub leading to the house above. Half a minute later three kids dressed as a devil, witch and a skeleton entered the room in a walking bathtub. The kids looked slightly scared as the last time they were with Oogie he was beating them. Oogie looked at his trio of minions before laughing.

"Boys we're going out of Halloween Town and having fun somewhere else so I need you to steal a few things from the witches". Oogie pressed a hidden button as he spoke which brought a piece of paper up to the trio. They looked at the list but didn't move so Oogie slammed his foot and roared making the kids leave quicker then they arrived. Oogie chuckled as he turned to his now exposed lave, that was now coloured green.

"After taking over that land I'll finally be able to create my own holiday and then settle the score with Bone-man. Soon the inhabitants of Equestria will be under my control". Oogie again laughed as he went to make his snake and spider stew as the people of Equestria were oblivious to the treat that was heading their way.

To Be Continued


	2. New Management

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters just the story

Twilight opened her eyes and yawned as she exited her bed and walked to her calendar to see the date was October the 8th and was covered in circles and stars. Twilight smiled it was the day that her and her friends were heading to the White Tale Woods and up to Smokey Mountains and then back to Ponyville a few days before Nightmare Night. Twilight trotted downstairs to see her bag was already packed and Spike was nowhere to be seen. Twilight quickly became confused and slightly worried. Spike was never up before her. As Twilight began thinking of what to do she saw a note by her bag. She brought it to her with her magic and read it.

'Twilight already packed your stuff early so I can help Rarity so I'll see you later'. Twilight smiled at Spike's devotion to Rarity and began to double check and then triple check her bags contents. After Twilight checked her bag and was happy with its content she left her house and began walking to the meeting place. After a few minutes she arrived at the path towards the White Tale Woods and couldn't see anypony. Twilight sat under one of the nearby trees and pulled out one of her books. After ten minutes she looked up at the sound of rustling. She looked around but couldn't see anypony but could defiantly fell herself being watched. Just then Pinkie's dropped out the tree causing Twilight to jump in surprise.

"Pinkie where did you come from… were you hiding in that tree since I got here" she asked.

"Yep and you didn't notice at all hehe I got you I got you" Pinkie happily cheered as she hopped around Twilight as she gave a small smile. About twenty minutes later Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Applejack arrived with their things and were all just waiting for Rarity.

"Anypony know where Rarity is" asked Applejack to which they all shook their heads.

"I hope she's okay" said Fluttershy but before anyone could say anything they heard Rainbow Dash laughing.

"I have an idea where she is" she said as she pointed to Rarity walking up the path with Spike behind carrying a dozen or so bags. Rarity reached the others and smiled.

"Hello girls" she greeted oblivious to the disapproving look coming from Twilight but said nothing as she knew Rarity would defend her luggage amount to the hilt. Twilight looked at Spike who simple smiled and nodded and continued following Rarity will blind devotion.

The girls began heading into the less scary wood, The White Tale Wood. As the entered they were observed by somepony through a telescope. Princess Luna watched as the girls headed into the wood and out of her eye line. Princess Luna smiled and yawned as she headed towards her quarters. She'd never usually be up at this time unless something important was going on. She wanted to see that the girls got off okay before she turned in for the night. Luna walked down the corridor and heard footsteps. Luna turned but could see nopony.

"Hello is anypony their" she asked thinking one of the guards was near. More footsteps were heard behind her so she turned but saw nopony. Luna knew something was up by the sound of the footsteps, three small and quick ponies, and that it wasn't one of the guards. Luna's horn began to glow with blue magic as the footsteps began to get louder and louder. Luna was getting both worried and annoyed that she couldn't see who it was. Just then a trio of giggle's came out of nowhere making Luna slightly more nervous. Just then a number of heavy footsteps came from behind her accompanied with a low, dark cackle. Luna swallowed and turned and gasped at what she saw before it all went black.

"Hurry Twilight" screamed Luna as a loud laugh was heard after her cry.

It was October 29th when Twilight and the others finally returned to Ponyville after their trip with an upset Rarity.

"Oh come on Rarity I said I'm sorry please don't be mad at me" asked Spike but Rarity's face didn't change.

"I'm not mad at you Spikey I'm just a little upset about losing all my things" she replied

"I'm still sorry it's my fault they fell in the river if only I was stronger". Before Rarity could tell Spike he was perfect the way he was she knocked into Applejack who had stopped along with the whole group in shock.

Ponyville was in disarray, all the windows were boarded up and buildings look either abandoned or semi-ruined. The streets were filled with rubble and had new loudspeakers built all over the paths and roads or attached to the houses. The fountain was destroyed and replaced with a monument of something that was shaped like a star fish with a face with green water surrounding it. The town hall's roof was no longer there and graffiti was spread all over.

The girls and Spike were shocked and saddened by what had happened to their once lovely town in their 3 week absence. They gingerly walked into the destroyed town and began to observe it more closely.

"What happened" asked Fluttershy in nothing more than a whisper but still audible to her friends.

"I haven't an idea but whatever it was it was big" replied Applejack. Just then a clanging sound was heard and they turned to see a trio of skeleton's walking towards them. Pinkie Pie couldn't help but be intrigued as she hopped over to them with a smile.

"Hello my names Pinkie Pie and welcome to Ponyville and you are" she asked forgetting about the damage to Ponyville or the fact they were skeleton's. One skeleton raised his arm to strike but Twilight quickly blasted it away.

"Run" yelled Twilight which everyone listened to as even more skeletons began rising out the ground and began chasing them too. Fluttershy continued to run till something tripped her up and she fell and looked to see a skeleton above her preparing to strike. Fluttershy became frozen with fear as she waited for the strike. Rainbow Dash had seen this and quickly flew in and pushed the skeleton making it fall to pieces. Rainbow Dash realised then how flimsy they were and they were hardly a threat.

"They fall apart at the slightest touch, they harmless" she explained to the others as she flew by three more and smacked them and defeated them too. The others saw this and quickly ran in to the growing group of skeletons with growing confidence. Twilight quickly began blasting any skeletons she saw with her magic as Rainbow Dash dashed through the skeletons and was quickly taking them out. Pinkie Pie was hopping from skeleton to skeleton knocking them down as she went, giggling as she did it. Just then a wail rippled through the air as what sounded like a microphone being tapped followed.

"Testing testing one, two, three am I on. My dearly horrified citizens of Equestria this is Oogie Boogie speaking today I bring you a joy full announcement. First of all in place of Princess Celestia your truly is now the new ruler of Equestria and of today, this very hour, this exact moment I declare that Equestria will now be called… Oogie World hahahahaha".

All the girls listened to this as they finished off the last few skeletons and realised the full extent of what had happened.

"I don't get it where was the joy full announcement he said he brought" asked Pinkie Pie with a confused expression. The others all had their own questions they wanted to voice too.

"I wanna know who this Oogie Boogie is" asked Applejack to which Rainbow Dash pointed at the new fountain "I'm guessing him" she answered. Just then a loud bang was heard from within the town hall. The girls and Spike quickly ran over, hopping not to alert any nearby skeletons to their presence. They quickly entered and saw the town hall was filled with casino styled posters and wall paper and two giant dice where at the back of the room. As they walked in a loud groan was heard.

"Look" said Rarity pointing at the two large dice at the back of the room. Twilight took a few steps forward to see that a large black mark on the floor had appeared and began growing out the ground. The group, except Twilight, all took a few steps back till they were almost out the room. The black thing then grew two arms and a head with two yellow eyes and mouth. Twilight knew who it was by the starfish type body.

"Oogie Boogie" she said with a slightly angry voice. Oogie's shadow quickly stood up straight and roared "Girls!" As he roared an invisible wall cut Twilight off from the others. Twilight became slightly nervous as the shadow chuckled as music began to fill the room.

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _Well well well, Twilight, the Element of Magic! Finally made it, huh?_(Oogie threw two dice but Twilight dodged)_  
__  
__Ohhh I've been waiting. So how do you like my Oogie__ world__? Ha ha…_

Twilight: _It's over. It's__ over. I think__ you've gone too far. It's over._(Twilight fired a blast of magic but Oogie melted into the floor and reappeared on the other side of the room)_  
__  
__I'm serious. Just who do you think you are? Just because you fooled the town, doesn't make you king. You'd better give up. Surrender now._(Oogie summoned two ghosts but Twilight quickly blasted them)_ I'm fixing everything!_

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _That's what you think__ ha__. But you couldn't be more wrong. And this will be the last time you hear Oogie's song!_

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _WOW_~ (a ghost rose up with a large dice in its hands)

Ghosts: _WOW_~

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _WOW_~ (another ghost up rose up with a dice)

Ghosts: _WOW_~

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _WOW_~ (a ghost threw it's dice but Twilight dodged)

Ghosts: _WOW_~

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _I'm the Oogie Boogie man_! (the other ghost did the same but Twilight blasted it)

Twilight: What have you done to everyone Oogie

Oogie's Shadow: They're all under my control haha (Twilight teleported onto the stage but Oogie melted and moved next to her friends)

Twilight:_ I see you're pretty proud of all your booby-trapping schemes... But I can say you'll rule this town only in your dreams!_(Twilight tried to blast him but he twirled on his leg so the blast missed and he also threw two more dice but Twilight dodged them)

Oogie Boogie's shadow:_ That's funny, Twi__! It was a dream. But now it's coming true! Cause even my mere shadow knows__.__ Your__ days as an Element are through! _(Oogie sank into the ground and appeared behind Twilight and went to crush her but she quickly teleported into the centre of the room)

Twilight: I'm tougher then you think Oogie

Oogie: I rather doubt that

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _WOW_~ (he stomped the ground causing Twilight to become unbalanced)

Twilight: _WOW_~ (Twilight regained balance and began charging her horn)

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _WOW_~ (began inhaling with great force)

Twilight:_ WOW_~ (Twilight moved a crate into the path which crashed into Oogie)

Oogie Boogie's shadow: _WOW_~ (Oogie became dazed thanks to the crate)

Twilight: _WOW_~ (Twilight's horn finished charging)

Twilight: _I'm the Element of Magic!_(She fired one more blast at Oogie, which hit, causing him to begin to groan in pain)

As Oogie's shadow began sinking into the ground he began laughing.

"Beginners luck if you ask me, don't worry we'll meet again haha" the shadow said and waved goodbye as he sank into the floor. Just then the invisible wall disappeared with a bright light. The others ran to Twilight's side.

"You okay Twilight" asked Applejack to which Twilight nodded

"That was awesome you totally kicked his butt" said Rainbow Dash with glee in his voice.

"I want to know how that brute knew who we were by name and that we were the elements" said Rarity to which nopony answered.

As the girls continued to talk a bright light appeared above their heads and out of the light came a small necklace came floating down to their eye level. Twilight looked at it and then realised that it was Applejack's element of honesty.

"It's Applejack's element of harmony but what's it doing here" wondered Twilight.

"Oogie must have stolen them to stop you using them" answered Spike to which everyone agreed with the statement.

"Again how did Oogie know all this, he knew Twilight by name and that she was the element of magic" stated Rarity

"and said he was waiting for her and you guys, someone must have revealed it but who". The girls couldn't think of anyone off the top of their heads but Twilight could feel that they were in for one big adventure.

To Be Continued

**This is by far the most fun I've ever had writing a chapter of a story. I love Oogie. Hope people enjoy and R&R. Enjoy**


End file.
